


Sit 'n' Spin

by magista



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magista/pseuds/magista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know, despite its reputation, there are a lot of things in the Kama Sutra that just plain look and sound silly.  So when PreBuffy asked me to do a story that used one of the moves, I didn't think I could pull it off without snickers.  Its just a short little PWP, but I think I might have done it.  Rated NC-17, because you don't want children trying these things...</p><p>The publication date is misleading; I <i>posted</i> it July 11 of 2011, but it was written back in 2003 or so. I don't have an exact date on it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sit 'n' Spin

**Author's Note:**

> You know, despite its reputation, there are a lot of things in the Kama Sutra that just plain look and sound silly. So when PreBuffy asked me to do a story that used one of the moves, I didn't think I could pull it off without snickers. Its just a short little PWP, but I think I might have done it. Rated NC-17, because you don't want children trying these things...
> 
> The publication date is misleading; I _posted_ it July 11 of 2011, but it was written back in 2003 or so. I don't have an exact date on it...

Buffy came back to herself lying tangled in the bed sheets, with Spike slowly licking his way up her sweat-soaked body. His touch was like a breath of cool night air across her heated flesh, and she moaned involuntarily at the sensation.

Spike paused for a moment in his progress up her body. "Ah, there you are love. I thought I'd lost you that time." He grinned wickedly, tongue between his teeth, and bent his head again to the task of exploring every soft crease and fold of her skin. She stretched languorously under his ministrations.

Blunt teeth closed suddenly over the raspberry peak of one nipple, and she yelped. "Hey! I thought we agreed there was to be no biting!"

"Just trying to keep you with me, pet. Having you fall asleep on me at this point would be very bruising to the ego." He worked his way up to her throat, his fingers now tracing intricate designs across her belly.

"Oh god," Buffy whimpered, feeling his renewed erection pressing insistently against her thigh. "Don't you _ever_ get tired?"

He looked up at her incredulously. "Of you? _Never_."

"I can't--" she began.

"Yes, you can," he insisted, as his fingers roamed lower. "You don't know your own strength, yet. Slayer and her demon lover should be able to go all night, plumbing depths of pleasure mere mortals will never know."

"No... I'm plumbed out," she insisted, batting his hands away.

"Then you just let me do all the work this time." Spike rolled to lie between her spread legs and plunge deeply into her slick channel again. "Your sweet cunny's like a tight velvet glove," he murmured roughly into her ear.

"Ah! Maybe I can go just a little more," Buffy allowed, as he began rocking within her slowly. Her inner muscles tightened on him convulsively, and it was his turn to moan.

"And there's that iron fist," he teased.

She made moves to lift her knees to allow him deeper penetration, but his hand on her thigh stopped her. "No. This is something different."

She ground her hips against him in frustration, wanting more stimulation, but he refused to cooperate. Instead, he lifted both his legs over her right leg, one after the other, until he was lying at an angle across her - but still buried deeply inside her.

"Spike, what are you-- Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. He was lying almost sideways over her, and she thought she would laugh at how ridiculous it looked - but the fact that he had trapped her legs flat underneath him created such an incredible sensation of pressure inside her that she thought she might have to scream in pleasure instead.

"Like that, do you pet?' he panted. "That's nothing yet." He turned further on top of her, bringing one leg over her head until he lay completely reversed from his starting position, his head down at her feet, and his feet at her ears. And through all of his manoeuvrings, he never once slipped from inside her.

Buffy didn't think she'd ever felt anything quite so exquisite as the intense force of his cock trapped tightly inside her, chafing so astonishingly against her inner walls. The unmistakeable signs of another impending orgasm swept over her, and she gave herself up to the feeling.

Her blood roared in her ears, and her vision narrowed momentarily to a small pinpoint of light. She dimly heard her own voice screaming and pleading as she came in wave after uncontrollable wave.

Spike slowly completed his turn and came back to lie over her, kissing her flushed face tenderly. "Shh. Shh. Spike's here. I've got you." Now he allowed her to bring her knees up around him, scooping up her limp limbs and pulling her knees to her shoulders to open her to him completely. Having given Buffy her release, he now fucked her solely for his own pleasure, trying to draw it out - though the musky perfume of her spendings frayed his control more than he would have liked to admit. Much sooner than he wished, he was spilling into her, jets of semen cooling her inner fires only slightly.

He released her legs and collapsed heavily onto her, burying his face in her throat to once more lick at her salty skin.

"That was weird. And wonderful," she murmured into his ear, holding him closer.

She could feel his prideful smirk against her throat. "Why do you think I never let it get to me when Angelus was always calling me 'sit 'n' spin'?"


End file.
